


Time Enough

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [20]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Oi. You awake?'</p><p>'No. No, I am not.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Enough

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #292 – _Car_.

'Oi. You awake?'

'No. No, I am not.'

'Come on, Sammy-boy, let's get you inside. I hear that sleeping in a bed's much nicer than kipping in a car.'

'Oh – ha. You must not be that familiar with my bed then. Wait – s'your house, Gene.'

'Mhmm, that it is, Sam'

'I – '

'Thought it was time enough you spent the night.'

'…oh.'

'That a good 'oh' or a bad one? Don't tell me you're disappointed – '

'No, no, no! No disappointment whatsoever... I just – thank you.'

'Right then, no need to get all soppy about it, Gladys.'

'Course not, Guv.'


End file.
